No one ever said it would be easy
by Arizona'sIntern
Summary: Meredith and Mark start off season 1 married :I'm done with it for now I think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_« Ding ding ding « _Meredith hit the snooze button. "Crap I'm going to be late" She threw up the blankets, causing Mark to grunt.

"Mere calm down."

"Easy for you to say. You're an attending. I however am an intern who is going to be late for my first day. "

"Mere. It'll be ok….. I love you babe." He pulled her into a kiss. She kissed back. Mark wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Meredith pulled away.

"I'm really going to be late."

She gave him another quick kiss. "Love you, see you at work."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith walked into the hospital. She went into the intern changing room.

"Who's you're resident?" asked one of the interns who's name she learned is Christina.

"The Natzi…. You?"

"I have the Natzi too" Replied Christina

"you guys have the Natzi? Me too. Hi I'm George. We met last night. You were wearing the strappy sandals."

"uh. Ok? Hi."

----------------------------

"Karev you're with Shepherd. The female Shepherd that is. Yang – Burke, O'Malley – Pit, Grey – other shepherd, Steven's – Sloan."

Meredith set out to find Dr. Shepherd. "Dr. Shepherd, I'm on your service today. "

"Good, they gave me a the best intern. How's the first day going?"

"Alright, I guess."

"How are you and Addie liking Seattle?"

"It has ferry boats "

"Yes. I know, Mark and I adore them too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I hate Mark Sloan!" _Izzie said while sitting down at the table with Alex, Meredith, George and Christina.

"Calm down Barbie. Why do you hate Sloan?"asked Christina

"Because he is making me do all of his charting and go get coffee for him. I hardly see any patients."

Meredith smirked a bit.

"Well Burke is an ass too" Christina said

"Montgomery is a bitch but she knows her stuff." Chipped in Alex.

They all look at Meredith

"... is a good doctor. He's nice. "

Christina raised an eye brow at her. Meredith stood up. "I should get back to work. Bye"

-------------------------------------------------

Meredith walked into marks office.

"Hey."

"Hey, I hear you're scrubbing in on a surgery with Derek."

"I am… how is your day going"

"Well. Stevens is useless, so I have her going on coffee runs."

"Yes, I heard about that. Everyone hates their assigned attending but I have Derek. So I can't complain. "

"Stupid interns. You're the only one who is getting near an operating table under my watch."

"Mark, you can't favor me."

"I'm not. I just know that you have experience. You have watched me, Addie, Derek and you're parents do surgeries. And you have helped Addie, Derek and I study for all or tests and such. I know you are not a "007."

She sighed

"you look a little stressed. "

"No. I'm fine. I'll just be glad when my first shirt is over."

"Come here.."

Meredith got up and planted her self on Mark's lap. He pulled her into a kiss. She kissed back while sliding her hands through his hair. Mark's hands were placed on her hips gently. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, starting to untie her scrub pants. She stopped him.

"We can't not here. Not knowing that anyone could knock on your door. I will not be Derek and Addison."

"Aww come on Mere."

"No. I am going to find Derek."

"He's probably doing what we could be doing."

"Whatever. I'll see you later. Love you"

Mere walked out and walked straight into Addison.

"Sorry Addie."

"No it's fine. How is your first day going? "

"Not to bad. I'm scrubbing in on a surgery with Derek."

"Ah yes. Katie Bryance. Derek was just telling me a minute ago."

"Yeah. You guys are a bad influence on Mark. Just because you guys can't keep you're pants on at work, Mark thinks we should be doing it too."

"HAHA. Not my fault. Nothing wrong with having a little sex at work Not like people don't know were married."

"Yes. But no one knows that Mark and I are married."

"Right, remind me why again."

"Because, I am the daughter of Ellis Grey and the step daughter of the chief, so the other interns are going to hate me as soon as the find that out. But if they find out I am married to Mark Sloan, yours and Derek's sister in law then they are going to make my life Hell. I have a bond with all the attendings and a few residents and the chief."

"Crap Mere. If I were an Intern, I'd hate you too." She said while chuckling.

"so NOT funny"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meredith and Derek were scrubbing into surgery. Meredith was sliding off her rings and putting them on a chain and trying to fasten it around her neck. So she was fidgeting with that when Mark came in.

"Here Mere, I'll do it "He took the necklace and fastened it around her neck.

Derek smirked. "I remember the first time Addie scrubbed in on a surgery, she was so ticked off that she had to take off her rings."

Mark chuckled "oh yeah. Cause we had to explain to her that 5 karat square cut diamond would cut open the glove."

The three friends were laughing at the memory. Each knowing that if Addison were here she'd kill them.

Mark wished both of them good luck and left the room. Derek and Meredith continued scrubbing in then went into the O.R.

"It's a good day to save lives people. Lets have some fun" Derek said as he always does in the beginning of a surgery.

Meredith looked up and saw Mark watching her in surgery. She smiled and thought about all the times she had watched him or Derek, Addie, her mom or her step father in surgery. It was nice to finally be in the O.R.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, after Meredith's first shift she awoke to the shower. She got up and walked into the bathroom. Mark opened the shower door. "Care to join me?"

She stripped down and stepped into the shower. Mark changed the water to cold. "We are going to need it." He said before pushing Meredith against the shower wall and kissing her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith and Mark drove to work together that morning because Meredith had left her car at the hospital the night before. They got out of the car and Mark pulled Meredith into a kiss.

"Uh… Mark…"

"Mere, no one is around… it is ok."

What they didn't know was that Christina was near by and she saw all. They walked into the hospital together and went their separate ways. Meredith walked into the intern locker room, quickly changed and did her rounds. Then waited for assignments.

"Karev you're with Burke, Stevens and Grey you're with Shepherd, Yang –Pit, Grey- Sloan.

Christina scoffed "of course"

"Something you would like to share with us Yang?"

"No. Dr. Bailey"

"Good then get out of my sight. All of you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith set out to find Mark.

"I'm on your service today Dr. Sloan. I brought you coffee. "

"Not you're Job but thank you. By the way you're scrubbing in on a surgery with me."

"But sir…you don't let interns scrub in with you"

"I don't let stupid interns scrub in. you're better than most residents."

"You can't call the interns stupid."

"I'm just stating the truth."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith is inbred" Alex said while sitting down.

"So most people have parents who are doctors." Said George

"No, her mother is Ellis Grey. The Chief is her step father. She is Royalty"

"Damn. I'd kill to be Ellis Grey's daughter. I'd kill to be Ellis Grey." Chipped in Christina

Meredith walked up about 5 minutes later. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Why are you so late?" Asked George.

"I was in surgery"

"But you're on Sloans Service today. Sloan's an Ass. He makes interns do charting and go get him coffee." Izzie said not looking Happy.

Christina looked Mad also. Just then Meredith's pager went off, It was Mark. "I have to go , bye."

She grabbed her lunch and left. Leaving all the rest of the interns mad.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"The other interns hate me " Meredith said while walking into Mark's office.

"Why?"

"Because you let me scrub in on surgery instead of making me do coffee runs and charting."

"Well, Screw them Mere. They don't matter. You are a good doctor. Better than any of them will be in five years or even ten. ""

"No, I'm not. You're exaggerating "

"No, I'm not. Those interns are stupid all they care about is Gossip."

"They didn't have a great teacher like I did though"

Mark Smirked. "That's true." Meredith rolled her eyes knowing that he was thinking dirty at this point."

"I was talking about Derek. " She said

Marks smirk vanished "Not funny, not funny at all"

He pulled her in close, pushing his body against hers making her all hot and bothered. Then kissing her.

They were turning into Derek and Addie. Which could be bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meredith was checking on her patients one final time before leaving when Derek tried to catch up with her.

"Meredith" he whispered quite loudly.

Meredith turned around. "What can I help you with Dr. Shepherd?" She said in a very serious tone.

"I was told to invite you guys over tonight. But…."

"But you forgot! And if we don't come over Addie will kill you. Oh Derek."

"Yes, she will. She won't care that I was in surgery for most of the day"

"Haha, oh Derek. I love you "She chuckled

"I love you to Meredith." He said sincerely.

Christina just happened to be walking by and heard Derek's last statement. "_Wait what… I thought she was sleeping with Sloan. I'm so confused. This explains why she got to scrub in on her first shift"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Meredith drove home in their separate cars, and then drove together in Marks car to Addie and Derek's house. Meredith knocked on the door lightly. They heard light foots steps and then the door swung open revealing Addie.

"Hey! I'm glad you came. I was worried Derek would forget to invite you guys."

"Hi Addie, funny you would think that"

The two women hugged each other tight. Mark laughed

"You'd think you guys haven't seen each other in years. " But he was really thinking about how much he loved that the women were just as close as he and Derek were.

Both women gave him a look that said whatever and went into the kitchen.

"So. You had the day off today? "Meredith said half as a statement and half as a question.

"No, I called in sick. I wasn't feeling to hot."

"Well, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine… it's just that… I'm pregnant" you could just hear the excitement in her voice.

"WHAT?!? That's great! How far along are you?"

"I'm about 3 months along "

"Wow! That's so exciting. I'm gonna be an aunt "She had a huge smile on her face. "Wait does Mamma Shepherd know?"

"No, we are going to wait and tell the family all together with you and Derek being the exception "

"They are going to spoil you so bad"

"They are NOT! " She said knowing that they would.

"Yes they are. " Meredith said grinning

"That's ok you laugh now but you'll be pregnant before you know it!"

"Whatever." She said pretending to be annoyed

"You know Mere, I'm glad I have you. When I was a kid, all I ever wanted was a sister. I had to wait sixteen years but I don't care, I 'm glad I met you. You're my best friend and my sister. "

Meredith pulled Addie into a hug. "I love you sis. "

Meredith and Addie were both remembering how they had met fourteen years ago. _Meredith was eleven and Addie was sixteen. Meredith had just moved into the house next door to Addison. She wasn't happy; she hated her new town, and her new house. So she climbed a tree in her backyard that just happened to be right by Addison's bedroom window and refused to get down. Addison opened her window. _

"_Hi, I'm Addison, did you just move here?"_

"_Leave me alone"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Meredith, now go away" _

"_Well, Meredith why are you sitting in a tree?"_

"_Because I didn't want to move here. I wanted to stay in my old town at my old house with my old friends. I have no friends here. Everyone is going to hate me." _

"_Well I'll be you're friend"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really. Want to come over? I'll do you're hair and make up and we can order pizza"_

"_OK!"_

_Meredith climbed out of the tree and went over to Addison's house. And from then on they were best friends. They told each other everything. Addison introduced Meredith to make up and fancy clothes helped her with her homework and helped her get ready for her first date. The two were inseparable. And when Addie met Derek the first person she introduced him to was Meredith, who proceeded to pick on Addie and Derek asking Derek if he loved Addie and wanted to marry her and have babies with her. Derek just laughed and said he'd be a fool if he didn't. When Meredith Met Mark , Derek's best friend she instantly fell in love with him, and the started dating 4 years later. And the four of them became the fantastic four. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

« Oh no, were interrupting a sentimental gushy moment " Mark said pretending to me all annoyed. Meredith stood up and hugged Derek. "Congratulations Derek, you're going to be such a great dad. "

"What!?! Dad? Addison's pregnant" Derek said all confused

Meredith Gasped. "You don't know!?"

Meredith looked at Addison, "I'm sorry." She looked as if she was about to cry, thinking that she spoiled her best friends news. Addison looked at Derek.

"You're a jerk. "

Both men were laughing by this point. Meredith looked at Derek then hit him playfully. "That was mean! I believed you.'

Addie laughed "we are a true family. It's not hard to tell. "

"So what were you ladies talking about before we came in." Derek asked

"We were talking about how we first met." Said Meredith

"Oh, reminiscing. I remember the first time I met you Meredith." Said Derek.

Meredith thought for a moment. "Oh YEAH! " She burst out laughing

"_Meredith, I would like you to meet Derek, My new boyfriend." Addison said __with a smile. _

_Meredith walked up to him. "Hello. So you're the guy, I've heard all about… Addison wants to Marry you and have babies with you, do you want to marry her and have babies with her?" She said in a oh so innocent tone _

"_Id be crazy not to" Derek said chuckling because Addison was in the corner trying to hide the fact that her cheeks were burning red. \_

"_So do you have any brothers that look like you? That are currently single "_

"_The only brother I have is Mark and he doesn't look like me. Although he is single and probably will be for a long time. "_

"_Oh, can I meet him?" _

"_Sure, I'll bring him sometime. "_

"_Ok, sounds cool. Now I have to get home for supper before my mom spazzes."_

The four laughed.

"I can't believe I did that, "

"It was cute." Derek said with a smirk

The four enjoyed their dinner the Mark and Meredith went home and climbed into bed. Meredith laid her head on Mark's chest.

"I can't wait to have kids someday." She said

"I know Mere, Me neither"

And after that they both fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Iizz"

"Hey George, how's it going?"

"Not bad, I'm getting an apartment and I'm looking for a roommate, so I was thinking about asking Meredith and you."

"Oh, I can't, I already have a roommate… but you should still ask Meredith."

"Oh, ok. well I'm gonna go find Meredith then. See ya later. "

"Ok, bye George."

George caught up with Meredith about five minutes later.

"Hey Meredith, I'm getting an apartment and I was wondering if you wanted to be my roommate.?"

"Oh , I cant George. I have a roommate. I'm sorry …"

"No, It's fine… "

"Well, I should get back to work. I don't want Burke wondering where I am. "

"Yeah, I better go get Sloan's coffee "

"Oh and George."

"Yeah?"

"Even though he says he likes his coffee black, he likes it with one cream. It's some kind of intern test."

And with that she walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Your coffee, "

"Thanks O'Malley" Mark took a drink of his coffee

"Ha, you've been talking to Mere… I mean "

George was a bit taken back that Dr. Sloan had called her Mere at first. Surely they weren't on first name bases all ready.

"H-how did you know? "He answered with a slightly shaky voice.

"Because besides my brother and sister in law, she is the only person who knows I like a cream in my coffee. She must like you if she told you that."

"You, think Meredith likes me?" George said a little to Eagerly for Mark's liking.

"Don't get any Idea's O'Malley. Meredith is married. Happily Married. "He said in a matter of fact voice.

Meredith always seems to attract guys even though she doesn't know it. Meredith picked a wife that everyone loves… either they want her or they want to be her. Either way the girl lives a hard life.

"She is? " George said interrupting Marks thoughts

"Yes, now go check on Mrs. Smith"

"Yes sir."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith walked into the locker room. Christina was glaring at her_. "Look at Dr_.Grey _acting like she is like all the rest of us. Acting like she's not getting special treatment. I bet Sloan and shepherd are both sleeping with her so she will put in a good word with the chief."_

"What?! What did I do to make you hate me so much? I didn't do anything to you."

" No, just sleeping with the bosses to get ahead" Christina muttered under her breath.

"Excuse Me?"

"Which one are you screwing? Sloan or Shepherd or are you doing both of them? "

"Not that it's any of your damn business. But Derek Shepherd is married to Addison Shepherd. My Best friend and sister in law. And I am happily married. Start doing your job instead of worrying about my personal life."

"So you're cheating on you're husband with Sloan, I saw you guys in the parking lot the other day."

"Dude you're screwing Sloan" Alex Chipped in

"No. I mean yes. I mean Dr. Sloan, is my husband. "

And with that she walked out. And walked into the lobby. Followed by Christina who walked by her. "Slut" she scoffed . Meredith just ignored it however Mark heard to and he couldn't

"Is there a problem, Dr. Yang?"

"No except that you're sleeping with an intern."

"Oh. I'm sorry would you like me to stop seeing my wife who I have been married to for six years because you think I'm being unfair. "

Christina was speechless

"Well, Dr yang , Maybe if you spend more time being a doctor and less time harassing your fellow interns, I'd let you see the inside of the O.R. and if you think that is unfair then you can take it up with the Chief. "

Mark walked towards Meredith who grabbed his hand. "I don't care anymore. I have nothing to hide. I'm married, happily married."

"You impress the hell out of me."

The two walked hand and hand out of the hospital


	5. Authors note

**Hey Guys. So I probably won't update it until monday or tuesday. My internet is down so I'm typing it all up at school. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. And as far as Merediths specialty goes I havnt decided yet. What do you guys think it should be? **

**Any suggestions for the story like what you would like to happen. And by the way as some of you may have noticed. I'm not really into writing sex scenes... I can kinda insinuate what they are going to be doing but as far as details, I just cant... sorry**

**Anyway that's all. I hope I didnt disapoint anyone with the fact that this is only an authors note**


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long. I've been really busy. Grade 11 is stressful beyond belief especially when you have a mother like mine. So anyway here is chapter 6... Sorry it's not that long

Chapter 6

"So, you told George that I'm married?" Meredith said to Mark on the drive home.

"Yeah, who told you that?"

"Izzie."

"Ah, Dr. Model… I didn't want O'Malley thinking he has a chance with you. I wanted him to know that you are happily married. "

"Well, he asked me to be his room mate today." She said with a sly grin

"He what?!"

"He's moving out of his mom's house and he wants me to be his roommate."

"Like hell."

There was a pause. "Oh and by the way, you need to start teaching the interns instead of just getting them to get you coffee"

"Uh No."

"Derek is showing you up big time."

"Whatever, he is not."

"He is everyone's favourite attending"

"It's not a popularity competition "

"I don't know about that, Dad's going to retire in a few years and when he does, he is going to want a attending who is a good teacher. Personally I want Addie to be chief"

"Ha… Addie can't be chief"

"And just why not."

"Because pregnant women and babies need her. We can't trust 007's to do her job."

"Remember when Derek tried to convince Addie to do Neuro."

"Yeah, but she wasn't at all interested."

"Yeah, Derek love's neuro but Addie is a baby person. She's going to be such a great mom"

"Yes she will. What are you considering for you're specialty?"

"I really like Neuro, I always have but I'm starting to like peds as well. If we can combine the two then I'm all set."

When they got back to their house. Meredith ran into the bathroom and started puking.

"Are you ok, Mere?" Mark asked quite concerned

"Yeah, I think I'm just coming down with the flu. I'm just going to go lay down for a while."

"Ok. I'll be in soon too."

When Mark finally went to bed, Meredith was sound a sleep, snoring away. He grinned. Put in some ear plugs and went to sleep.

* * *

Meredith woke up again at 5 am. And started puking… "this is going to be a long night" she said to herself


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two Months later.

Meredith woke up feeling gross; she got up and took a shower. She went to get dressed but her shirt was too tight. So she grabbed a shirt that is usually loose on her and put it on then went downstairs.

Mark wrapped his arms around her waist and "good morning beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful. I'm fat. My clothes are all too tight."

"Maybe you're pregnant." He said with a sly grin.

"I am NOT pregnant. It is impossible. We use protection so wipe that sly grin off of your face Marcus Sloan."

"Meredith, we are doctors, we both know that protection doesn't always work."

"I'm still not pregnant. Now let's go we are going to be late."

She grabs her keys and a pack of pop tarts and walk out the door. They drive to work, Walk in together then head into their separate locker rooms. Meredith put on her scrubs which barely fit and hurried off to catch up with and the other interns, puking in a garbage can on the way.

"Grey, you're late."

"Sorry, "

"Grey you're with Dr. Montgomery. Yang – Burke, Karev- Shepherd, O'Malley- Sloan. Stevens – pit. Grey hold back a second."

"Yes, Dr Bailey."

"I don't care if you are pregnant or what. Come to rounds and don't be late."

"Yes, Ma'am"

Meredith set out to find Addison. When finally did she said.

"Hey Addie, looks like I'm on your service today."

"Yes, I know I requested you."

She looked at Meredith "why didn't you tell me you were pregnant."

"I AM NOT FREAKING PREGNANT"

"I've been doing this for years Meredith. You're breath smells like puke and you have a baby bump… and you're scrub top is to tight and not just on the baby bump. Trust me when I say you are pregnant. Unless you got a boob job, have a tumor in you're stomach and have the flu. And here have a tic tac."

Meredith laughed and took the mint. It was a slow morning. No emergency's but a 2 hour long surgery. Pregnant Addie was very tired by lunch time. But still she did an ultra sound on Meredith.

"Aha! I told you that you are pregnant. There is you're baby. And there is the heart beat. Now tell me I was right and you were wrong. You're like three months a long. How did you not know?"

"I'm irregular… I always have been.. and you were right…I was wrong…"

"Addison printed off a picture for Meredith. "So, I'm pregnant."

"Yes, you are. I'm going to be an aunt…again "She laughed and pulled Meredith into a hug.

They walked down to the cafeteria together and sat down by their husbands. Meredith placed the picture in front of Mark.

"You got me knocked up." She said in smart ass tone.

"You're pregnant." A huge grin came on his face. He pulled her on to his lap and kissed her, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Of course, you guys have to do everything the same." Derek said trying to hide his smile "Congratulations you guys."

All four were laughing and smiling and talking about babies the rest of lunch. Well until Addie's pager went off.

"Crap 911, let's go Mere."

The two women walked off.

"How did we get so lucky Mark?"

"I don't know, we must have done something right."

"Hey Mark remember the first time you met Meredith?" Derek said while grinning.

"Yeah you set me up. I thought I was meeting a 16 year old chick instead I met a 12 year old."

_Derek walked up to Mark. "Hey, Addie's best friend wants to meet you. I'm heading over to Addison's house right now wanna come?"_

"_Sure. I'm all about the babes"_

_Derek just laughed, 20 minutes later they were ringing the door bell _

"_Hey come on in"_

_About a minute late Meredith walked down stairs. Mark gave Derek a look that could kill._

"_Meredith this is Mark, Mark this is Meredith." Derek said_

"_Hey" Meredith said in an ever so sweet voice"_

"_Hi" Mark replied in a very dry tone_

"_Derek, will you help me with the drinks?" Addison asked._

"_Yeah sure." The pair left the room._

"_Figures"_

"_what."_

"_Nothing"_

"_no what."_

"_It just figures that Derek gets the hot chick and I get a 12 year old."_

"_Derek was right, you're nothing like him. He's much nicer and better looking."_

"_Derek is not better looking then me."_

"_Yes he is. You're really not hot. I've seen a million guys that are better looking then you. Hell my step father is even better looking then you."_

"_Whatever. You're like 10 what to do you know"_

"_I'm 12 and a half asshole" _


	8. Chapter 7 Christmas Part 1

Chapter 7

Around 3 months later

"Ding, Dong"

"Meredith; Addie and Derek are here"

"How do you know that? You haven't even answered the door yet."

"Because… Addie is the only person who would come three hours early. And she's eight months pregnant so she would have had to drag Derek along with her."

"Mark! Just answer the door. It's freaking cold outside they are probably freezing"

Mark answered the door which revealed Addison and Derek.

"It's about time! Its cold out side and I have to go freaking pee"

Mark looked at Meredith "Told ya"

"Whatever"

* * *

"Oh man all this food looks good Meredith."

"Yeah and Izzie is bringing baked goods"

"Oh, so the interns are coming then?"

"Well, George and Alex and Izzie have become my friends, Izzie is bringing Hannah… and Christina is dating Preston and I invited him so… He will most likely invite Christina along too."

"I'm sure it will turn out fine"

"I kind of wish Mamma Shepherd was coming for Christmas"

"Me too"

* * *

"So what do you think the girls will do when Mom shows up tomorrow?"

"I think that Addison will have her baby right there and then"

"Mark! She is not going to have her baby until her due date. She is only eight months a long"

"I don't know, she looks like she could pop at any moment"

"Hey! I do not! "Addison said walking into the room, slugging Mark in the Arm"

"ouch!"

"Poor baby" said Meredith with a sarcastic grin

"Mark… I thought you knew better then to mess with our wives. Especially when they are pregnant."

"I do. That's one of the good things about Addie being farther along then Meredith… I know how emotional she is going to be and I know what not to do."

At this Meredith and Addison both laughed.

**Two Hours later **

"ding" Meredith Answered the door which revealed Izzie, Hannah, and Alex followed by George.

"Hey Guys come on in!"

"Thanks for inviting us Mere"

"It's my pleasure, I'm glad you guys are here."

About five minutes later Callie and Arizona arrived followed by Burke and Christina, followed by .

"so, the only people left to arrive are your mom and Richard."

"Yeah, mom called and said they are on their way"

"Ok" Mark said before pulling Meredith into a kiss

"I love you Meredith Sloan"

"I love you too Mark Sloan"

"You Better"

Meredith laughed and walked off to talk to Callie and Arizona

"Hey guys, how's it going?

"Hey Meredith, it's going great. Calliope and I are having a great time."

"Good I'm glad"

Just then the baby started kicking causing Meredith to make a face

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, the baby is kicking?"

"Can I feel?" said Arizona

"of course"

The small blonde woman put her hand on Meredith's stomach and instantly starts to smile.

"That's amazing. I wish baby Sloan would hurry up and get here"

"Me too. But not to soon.."

"Robbins stops feeling up my pregnant wife"

"You know what Mark. If I really wanted to feel up your wife I would. And then you would stand no chance"

"Whatever Robbins. You don't know what like I'm like in bed."

"No and I don't want too…"

There was a knock at the door

"Well on that note… I am going to get the door"

"Mom!! "

"Meredith look at you! You look as beautiful as ever!"

Meredith pulled her mom into a hug then hugged her step father. Then Mark came over hugged his mother in law and shook Richards hand.

"Welcome to the party. Merry Christmas"

"Meredith, Remember when you used to come in the door yelling "I HATE Mark sloan"

"Yes, I remember" Meredith said with a chuckle.

"You did?"

"Yes"

* * *

_Meredith walked into the house and slammed the door behind her_

"_What's wrong?" asked Ellis_

"_I HATE Mark Sloan!"_

"_What did he do now?"_

"_He's a jerk! What didn't he do?"_

"_Want to talk about it?"_

"_No, I hate him, he's a jerk, and I hope I never see him ever again. That pretty much sums it up."_

"_You don't hate Mark Sloan; you are in love with him… You guys are going to get married some day and have lots of babies" _

"_I will NEVER EVER marry Mark Sloan!_

_And with that she stormed out of the room_


	9. Christmas part 2

Christmas Part 2

The next morning Meredith woke up. "It's Christmas! ... Mark! Mark! wake up its christmas! " She said shaking her husband

"It is also 6 am. "

"Who cares. It's Christmas!"

Meredith got out of bed pulling the covers up as well causing mark to groan. "Come on Mere, come back to bed."

"No! I'm getting up and so are you" Meredith got up and got dressed. Mark still hadnt got out of bed. So she went to his dresser, grabbed a change of clothes and threw them at him. Mark.... please get up... it's christmas.."

"Uh! What is with Sloan and Shepherd women and Christmas!"

"Um! Hello! we are sloans and shepherds!"

Mark got out of bed and Meredith walked down stairs. Mark came down shortly after. The two opened their presents then the door bell rang. Mark checked his watch

"It's 6;30 AM. who the hell is at my door.?"

Meredith got up smirked at her huspands remark and answered the door

"MERRY CHRISTMAS." Addie said pulling Mer into a hug.

"Hey! Merry Christmas "

"I should have known " Groaned Mark.

"well ba hum bug to you to"

"Addie. It is 6;30 Am I havnt even had my morning coffee yet. Hey Derek man, want a coffee?"

"I'd love one. "

"Great, get me one while you're at it."

Derek rolled his eyes. "are you ever going to grow up?"

"Nope"

"Didnt think so"

The door bell rang again about an hour later. Meredith looked at Mark. "Are you exspecting someone?" Mark just smirked. Meredith gave Addie a confused look but proceded to answer the door. She opened the door and there stood. Nancy and Mamma shepherd.

Meredith was shell shocked at first but soon snapped out of it. "NANCY! MAMMA SHEPHERD!!"

"Hi, dear Merry Christmas " replied hugging Meredith

'Come on in"

Addie was just as shocked as Meredith but she to stood up and hugged her mother in law and sister in then turned to Derek. "did you know about this??"

"Maybe."

Mark was waiting for Addison to go into labor and when she she didnt he handed Derek ten bucks.

"Told you"

Meredith looked at Mark. "what was that about?"

"I betted Derek that Addie would give birth when she saw mom and Nancy"

"You betted on me going into labor?!"

"In my defense I betted that you wouldn't go into labor"

"Still!"

Meredith was laughing at this scene. "Well... we brought presents" Nancy chipped in.

"you didnt have to do that."

"are you kidding me, your my kids. your sisters really wanted to come but they couldnt make it."

"Yeah, we understand. We are just so glad you are here" Said Addie grinning

"Can we get you guys anything to drink?"

"coffee would be great" : yeah coffe for me to"

"Two coffees coming right up. Mark can you help me.?"

"Sure. "

They head into the kitchen . "WAIT! STOP! " yelled Nancy.

"Whats wrong?"

"you guys are standing under mistle toe. Kiss her marky."

"well isant this de-ja vu " Said Mrs'Shepherd

Meredith and Mark looked up. Meredith laughed "I almost forgot about that "

Mark pulled his wife into a kiss

**_flash back-**

_Mark and Meredith hated each other. But Mark and Dereks mom invited Addison and Meredith over for Christmas dinner. Meredith was going into the kitchen to get a glass of water from the kitchen and Mark was was leaving the kitchen. they were going through the kitchen door when Nancy and Marks sisters yelled "WAIT! STOP! you're under the mistletoe!"_

_"Kiss her Marky."_

_"I am NOT going to kiss MERDITH GREY"_

_"MArk! Kiss her! NOW!"_

_Meredith looked disgusted. Mark leaned in and kissed her. Intending for it to be only a peck. But the she kissed him back and it turned into a passionate kiss. Their toungues battleing after about two minutes Mark pulled away and walked off leaving Meredith speechless._

_-_**End Flash Back-**

" Like I said that was forever ago, I was an idiot." MArk said eyes never leaving his wife,

"Mere, go chat with mom and Nancy. I'll get the coffee."

"Thanks Mark" she said kissing her huspand on the cheek.


	10. Chapter 9 Baby part 1

**Baby**

About 1 month later

Addison had been put on bed rest which she hated! She decided she was going to get up and do something. She made it half way down the stairs when Meredith arrived

"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery Shepherd! Get your but back up stairs."

"Meredith. I'm a week past my due date. I can't sleep. I cant think. I'm bored ok. I'm bored."

"I just came over to drop food off. I have to go back to work. Read a book or something! I have my cell if you need me."

She helped Addison back up the stairs and headed back to the hospital. About 10 minutes later her cellphone started vibrating.

It was a text from Addie.

Addie:I'm sooo bored what is happening ovver there?

Mer: Nothin, I have surgery with Derek in half an hour,

Addie; oh... well what should I do.

Mer: go on facebook and play farm ville

Addie: i'm not a freak... I dont play farmville.

Mer; whatever. I cant help you then.

Addie:fine! whatever. good bye!

2 hours later

Addie  you out of surgery yet?

Mer : Just got out

Addie:  How did it go?

Mer It went well.

Addie: Shit!"

Mer : What?

Addie : oh my water just broke all over the bed.

Mer.: I'll go get Derek.!

* * *

"I hate you!" Addison yelled at Derek

"I love you too Addison."

"this hurts sooo much"

"you should know that by now."

"I have never given birth"

Derek squeezed her hand "it will be ok baby"

"Go to hell! you're not the one pushing a baby out your vagina."

"Sorry cant satin still has a restraining order against me."

About 5 minutes later a baby boy was brought into the world.

"Does he have a name?" Meredith asked Addison. "Lucas Christopher Shepherd" Addison and Derk said at the same time.

"Aww! hello Lucas, I'm your uncle Mark. Yes i am"

"you're going soft."

"I am NOt! "

"whatever"

Meredith felt kind of dizzy. "I'm tired... really tire. I need to go home and rest. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She kissed Addisons forehead

"I'll see you at about 8 tonight Mer."

"ok see ya then"

* * *

Meredith drove home and went inside her house. she got a sharp pain and looked down at the floor. She was shocked at what she saw

Mark was finishing up with his last patient and showered then headed home. All he wanted to do was climb in to bed and snuggle up to his beautiful wife. and go to sleep. Today had been a very long day.

He pulled into the drive way shut the car off. locked the car up and walked into the house. "Mer. I'm home! " .... no answer... "Hmm maybe she's asleep " he made his way up the stairs. He walked into his and Merdiths room exspecting to see his wife curled up on the bed sleeping. Instead he saw her lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood on the floor of there bedroom.

"oh my gosh! Meredith!" he ran to her side. He put his fingers to her neck to see if she had a pulse afraid to find out.

He had tears in his eyes as he lifted up his wife and ran down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 10 Baby part 2

Baby Part 2

First off sorry it took me so long to post this... I was moving and lost it. So I figured I better post it now before I move again

Mark put Meredith in the back seat of his car and drove to the hospital. And about 5 minutes later he ran into the hospital carrying his 7 months pregnant wife. Who is unconcious and losing a lot of blood.

"Some one frigging Help! My wife needs help NOW"

"Sloan what the hell." Bailey started but stopped when she saw Meredith. Mark rushed her to a bed, Where bailey examined her then they paged ob and when OB didnt answer they paged Arizona robbins.

"why was I paged?" The blonde surgeon asked Mark.

"I know you are peds but... Addison is in the hospital and the fucking ob wont answer and I know you have some Neo natal training. If there was any doctor I trust to do this right now its you. i NEED you to save my wife."

and 10 minutes later Arizona had Meredith in surgery. Mark was pacing back and forth in front of the doors with Derek by his side.

"Mark. She is going to be ok. " Derek said trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince Mark.

_Flash back_

_" I kissed Meredith... " Mark came in the room and announced to Derek._

_"What? you did what??? " Derek responded _

_"we were standing under the mistletoe. Nancy and the girls made us but it wasnt just a peck." _

_"Mark. Calm down... I thought you hated Merddith.?"_

_"No. I have Never hated Merdith Grey. "_

_"you guys fight all the time!"_

_"Yes but not because we hate each other... we dont... maybe... I do hate her! She's stupid and pretty and challenges me all the time. She's smart and sweet. She's Perfect and she knows it. She bugs me so much!"_

_"Sounds to me like you have a thing for her"_

_"No! I dont.. I cant... forget I said anything. I cant have a thing for Meredith Grey"_

_- End flash back.-_

Addie was in her room not being able to sleep, thinking about her best friend.

"Oh Meredith. You have to live... you have to be ok. I cant live with out you. "

_Addies flash back_

_"Mark Kissed me."_

_"What? he kissed you?"_

_" we were under the mistletoe and Nancy made us except It wasnt just a peck... I was just exspecting a peck but he full on pationatly kissed me"_

_"And?"_

_"then he walked away"_

_"Wow. Maybe he likes you"_

_"there is no way Mark sloan likes me"_

_"I think he might Mere."_

_"No, he doesnt... he hates me."_

_"If he hated you then he wouldnt hang out with us all the time"_

_" he's just hanging out with Derek."_

_"No... He only ever comes when you are with us"_

_"Addie... he doesnt like me"_

_"He does"_

_"Just because I am stupid enough to be in love with Mark Sloan doesnt mean he likes me too!" _

_And at that she ran out of the room bumping straight into ba very shocked Mark. and then running past him._

_Mark looks at Addie... "She loves me?"_

_"DUH! frig your dense Mark. "_

_- End flash back_

"Derek, I cant lose her. She's my everything. " Mark said with tears in his eyes. "She's been my everything since I was 16. I cant lose live with out her. I just cant.

"Mark... stop. Stop talking like that. Meredith is going to live ... she has to live."

_-Flash back__

_"Mark finds Meredith sitting by a window by herself in the den._

_"Hey" Mark said softly before taking a seat beside her_

_"Hi"_

_"um.. so.."_

_"Spit it out sloan."_

_"You love me?"_

_"NOOOO ... I dont!"_

_"I love you too."_

_"You do? since when?"_

_"I dont know .... since the first time you called me an Ass whole"_

_"that was the first day I met you."_

_"Yeah, I didnt know it back then but I do now. I love you Meredith Grey"_

_"I love you too Mark Sloan"_

_Mark moved closer to Meredith and leaned in and kissed he. She was a bit shocked but she quickly came around when Mark's tongue was demanding entrance to her mouth which she allowed. Mark pulled away with a grin on his face."_

_"see I told you I was attractive"_

_"you're so full of yourself"_

_"Whatever. "_

_"He stood up and put his hand out for Meredith to take. She took his hand and stood up _

_"So what exacly does this mean?" she asks_

_"Whatever you want it to mean baby"_

_"I'm serious" she says laughing_

_"It means I love you. You freaking made made me love you. It means I'm yours whether you like it or not. It means your mother was right."_

_"how did you know about that?"_

_"Addison told Derek and Derek told me."  
_

_"Oh...Stupid Addie"_

_Mark laughed "Come on , lets go play under the mistletoe "_

_"No. Grow up"_

_"Aww but I dont want to"_

_"Ok peter pan"_

_"Ok tinker bell"_

_"whatever"_

_- End flash back -_

Izzie stevens came out holding a little baby.

"Heres you're daddy, baby sloan"

"She looks healthy but still you should go get a few test done." She said handing MArks daughter to him

Mark looked at her and fell in love with her. "I... Will you page me if there is any changes with Mere"

"oh course Mark.

Mark walked off holding his daughter. He did all the nessecary tests and then stopped into Addisons room. Where she had her baby boy in her arms. Her eyes lit up when she saw the baby.

"no change with Mere, but would you like to hold you're neice"

* * *

2 hours later Arizona comes out of surgery

"She is ok. She's gonna be fine. She almost dies but she survived. Go get your daughter and go see your wife" then she turned to derek. "and you go tell your wife that her best friend is ok"

Mark pulled Arizona into a hug. "Thank you Ari .. thank you " And for the first time in a very long time Mark sloan cried. full on cried

He then wiped his eyes and went to get his daughter. He walked into his wifes room. She was still unconcious.

-----

Meredith woke up to the MArk holding their little girl. "Hey"

"Hi" He got up and kissed her then handed baby sloan to Meredith. "Baby sloan meet your mommy"

"Does my neice have a name yet...? cause seriously you cant call her baby sloan forever" she went over and hugged Meredith "You scared me!"

"I want to know if the baby has a name yet to! " said Arizona

"Everyone meet Adrienne Sloan"

"Adrienne Arizona Sloan" Mark Chipped in

"AWW" everyone said at the same time. "Adrienne meet your Aunti Addison and Aunti Arizona and Uncle Derek"

"I get to be an aunt? "Arizona said excitedly

"Of course you do Ari. you're family"

"Welcome to the work Adrienne Sloan" Meredith said before kissing her little girl on the head.


End file.
